Just singing in the rain
by Kat-kitten4
Summary: Une course-poursuite sous la pluie, un retour au loft, une envie de prendre une douche et entendre son mari chanter une chanson qui n'est pas la leur... Kate ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que la soirée se termine ainsi. Attention mini-spoiler, plutôt une sorte de parallèle, avec l'épisode 7x19 !


Je rentrai assez tard et de mauvaise humeur. L'affaire d'aujourd'hui avait été difficile sans compter que le suspect nous avait échappé après une course poursuite sous une pluie diluvienne. Je n'aspirais à présent qu'à un verre de vin et une douche bien chaude.

La porte à peine refermée, je fus de nouveau surprise de n'entendre que le silence. Depuis le départ de Martha, le loft était calme, peut-être même un peu trop.

« Rick, je suis rentrée ! » lançai-je me débarrassant de mon imper ruisselant et me rendant dans la cuisine. Pas de réponse. Je souris au fond de moi, Castle avait dû rester pour écrire la fin de son nouveau roman, et cela ne l'avait pas enchanté, surtout quand les bros l'avaient appelé pour lui annoncer que notre suspect avait travaillé pour la CIA et était peut-être un double espion. Ce qui n'était bien évidemment qu'une plaisanterie à l'égard de Rick, passionné par toutes les théories fantaisistes.

Après avoir servi deux verres de vin, je me dirigeai vers son bureau, sachant que s'il était en pleine inspiration, il ne s'apercevrait même pas de ma présence. Je m'attendais à le trouver assis à son bureau, le portable sur la table ou sur ses genoux. Et, effectivement, l'ordinateur était ouvert sur le bureau, mais aucune trace de son propriétaire.

« Rick ? » fis-je plus doucement tout en pénétrant dans la chambre. Après tout, vu l'heure, il pouvait très bien avoir décidé de se coucher. Mais là encore la pièce était vide. Je perçus le bruit de la douche et la voix de mon mari, et souris en posant les verres sur a table de nuit. Je m'apprêtai à le rejoindre quand l'eau s'arrêta et que les paroles qu'il chantait me parvinrent plus nettement, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

Depuis quand chantait-il « ça » ? Hier encore nous chantions « I've got you under my skin », pourquoi ce changement ? En pleine interrogation, j ne le remarquai que quand il m'adressa la parole.

\- Kate ? Tout va bien ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, souris en le voyant vêtu d'un jean et torse nu, acquiesçai en m'approchant de lui et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi es-tu trempée à ce point ? Tu as plongé dans l'Hudson ? S'enquit-il en pressant ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je posais les miennes sur le t-shirt qu'il venait de passer.

\- Juste une course après un suspect sous un temps où même un chien ne se risquerait pas !

\- J'ai vu ça. Visiblement nous en avons pour encore deux ou trois jours. Vous avez réussi à l'avoir au moins ?

\- Non mais on finira par l'attraper, fis-je en ancrant mon regard au sien. « I'm singing in the rain » ? _Seriously _? M'enquis-je en souriant.

\- Ah… tu m'as entendu…

\- hmm hmm.

Il posa les yeux sur un point invisible de la pièce, comme s'il avait honte.

\- Ok, j'avoue je chante cette chanson quand je suis tout seul sous la douche. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style mais avoue que ça pourrait faire une bonne métaphore.

\- c'est vrai, reconnus-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, en passant la main sous son t-shirt. Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de la chanter, tous les deux… sous la douche ?

Il grogna alors que je traçais d'invisibles arabesques sur son torse.

\- Hum… et si nous allions vraiment chanter sous la pluie ? Lança-t-il, un sourire mutin aux lèves et me tirant hors de la chambre.

\- Quoi ? Non, Castle ! Non ! Je ne vais pas retourner sous la pluie !

Il me traîna à sa suite, faisant fi de mes protestations, saisit mon imper et son parapluie au passage et claqua la porte du loft derrière nous.

\- Alors, mon idée te déplaît-elle toujours autant ? S'enquit-il en souriant, quelques gouttes glissant encore le long de son visage alors que la pluie moins dense tapait contre le parapluie qui nous abritait.

\- Je dois avouer que ça a un côté romantique, admis-je en posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Même si on risque une pneumonie, ajoutai-je en frissonnant.

\- Je te réchaufferai sous la douche, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire explicite aux lèvres, en resserrant son étreinte.

Nous étions là, l'un contre l'autre, dansant tout en fredonnant doucement les paroles de cette chanson culte alors que la nuit enveloppait depuis longtemps les buildings, les lumières de la ville nous permettant de distinguer le visage de l'autre.

\- J'aurais aimé te voir faire des claquettes, déclarai-je finalement, repensant à la chorégraphie de Gene Kelly dans le film.

Je le sentis se détacher légèrement et son air effrayé me fit rire.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. Je ne suis pas un danseur professionnel, moi.

\- C'est vrai… mais tu es un bon danseur quand même.

\- Merci. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je prenne des cours, je peux…

\- Castle, je plaisantais. C'est très bien comme ça.

Je caressai son épaule pour appuyer mes dires, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de le voir dans le rôle de Gene.

\- Kate… lança-t-il pour tout avertissement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois que je ne devine pas que tu es en train de te moquer en m'imaginant dans cette scène ?

\- Désolée, m'excusai-je en étouffant mon rire dans son cou.

\- Menteuse, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix faussement vexée dans laquelle je décelai une envie de rire.

J'éternuai soudain, ce qui le fit stopper la danse.

\- On va rentrer, maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade.

\- Je vais bien, et il ne fait même pas froid ! Contrai-je en tentant de retenir un grelottement.

\- Mon adorable femme serait-elle en train de fondre face au romantisme de la situation ?

\- Exactement, répliquai-je alors que la pluie devenait encore plus dense.

\- Désolée Kate, mais suite à un mauvais temps, le bal de ce soir est annulé. Je te propose de continuer de danser sur une autre chanson et dans notre douche.

Je hochai la tête, et me blottis contre lui, mes pas faisant écho aux siens appréciant sa chaleur contre moi, et le bruit de la pluie résonnant sur le parapluie. Oh oui, songeai-je alors qu'un nouveau frisson me traversait, je ne pouvais que me réjouir d'une douche bien chaude, agrémentée de notre chorégraphie et de notre chanson !


End file.
